The polymerization of isobutylene and maleic anhydride by free radical initiation is well known in the prior art. Similarly, poly(isobutylene-alt-maleic anhydride) polymer is well known. Further, imidization between a maleic anhydride and a primary amine group is a commonly known chemical reaction. Patent publications which have recognized these reactions include: German Patent DE 4241538, assigned to Leuna-Werke A.-G; Japanese Patent JP 94248017, assigned to Monsanto Kasel Kk.; and, Italian Patent EP 322905 A2, assigned to Montedipe S.p.A. Various other non-patent publications have also recognized these reactions. Included among them are: L. E. Colleman, Jr., J. F. Bork, and H. Donn, Jr., J. Org. Chem., 24, 185(1959); A. Matsumoto, Y. Oki, and T. Otsu, Polymer J., 23 (3), 201(1991); L. Haeussler, U. Wienhold, V. Albricht, and S. Zschoche, Themochim. Acta, 277, 14(1966); W. Kim, and K. Seo, Macromol. Rapid Commun., 17, 835(1996); W. Lee, and G. Hwong, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 59, 599(1996); and, I. Vermeesch and G. Groeninckx, J. Appl. Polym. Sci., 53, 1356(1994).
The synthesis of monofunctional N-alkyl and N-aryl maleimides are also well known in the prior art. They have been extensively used to improve the heat stability of homo- and especially copolymers prepared from vinyl monomers. Typically, the bulk resins comprise ABS (poly(acrylonitrile-co-butadiene-co-styrene)) or a polyblend of poly(acrylonitrile-co-butadiene) and poly(styrene-co-acrylonitrile); PVC (poly(vinyl chloride)); SAN (poly(styrene-co-acrylonitrile)); PMMA (poly-(methyl methacrylate)); and the like. The maleimides can be copolymerized with other monomers such as acrylonitrile, butadiene, styrene, methyl methacrylate, vinyl chloride, vinyl acetate and many other comonomers. A more preferred practice in the industry is to produce copolymers of maleimides with other monomers such as styrene and optionally acrylonitrile and to blend these with ABS and SAN resins. In any event, the polymer compositions are adjusted so that the copolymers are fully compatible with the bulk resins (e.g., ABS and/or SAN) as shown by the presence of a single glass transition point (T.sub.g) as determined by differential scanning calorimetry (DSC).
It has long been recognized that two or more polymers may be blended together to form a wide variety of random or structured morphologies to obtain products that potentially offer desirable combinations of characteristics. However, it may be difficult or even impossible in practice to achieve many potential combinations through simple blending because of some inherent and fundamental problem. Frequently, the two polymers are thermodynamically immiscible, which precludes generating a truly homogeneous product. This immiscibility may not be a problem per se since often it is desirable to have a two-phase structure. However, the situation at the interface between these two phases very often does lead to problems. The typical case is one of high interfacial tension and poor adhesion between the two phases. This interfacial tension contributes, along with high viscosities, to the inherent difficulty of imparting the desired degree of dispersion to random mixtures and to their subsequent lack of stability, giving rise to gross separation or stratification during later processing or use. Poor adhesion leads, in part, to the very weak and brittle mechanical behavior often observed in dispersed blends and may render some highly structured morphologies impossible.
It is particularly desirable to prepare a grafted copolymer having the impact strength of polypropylene and the damping properties of a centipede copolymer. It is also desirable to add an extender or plasticizer to the resultant grafted copolymer in order to obtain a copolymer having a low Shore A hardness.